phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ferb Fletcher
"A brother's a brother, but I couldn't ask for a better one then Ferb." — Phineas Flynn An excellent quote, but it is not like all the other character's main quotes, all the other character's main quotes are of something that character actually says... Can we get a quote Ferb says in this box instead? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:37, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :None of his quotes fit his character, really. And, if you look, Perry's quote isn't anything he said, it's what Phineas said. --SuperFlash101 19:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) What about that time he switched bodies with Candace, didn't he say things then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :No, Perry didn't say anything. It was still Perry, a Platypus, just in a human body. --SuperFlash101 03:35, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Well anyways that clicky sounding thing seems like a good enough quote to me felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree full-heartedly. There is no better quote than "gckagckagckgckagka." =D -Anonymous 03:11, 4 December 31st 2008 See? This Anonymous guy agrees with me. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Image Like I've suggested on Talk:Phineas Flynn, we should change the image. It's just a piece of a promo page, and if we had something like this, then I wouldn't suggest it. But, since this is just a piece of a promo-poster. I think we should use something like what I've posted here, but it's only a suggestion. Look at Talk:Phineas Flynn to decide for Phineas first if you want. --SuperFlash101 03:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Again, like Phineas, I say be bold and find/create a screencap featuring a full-body Ferb and preferably one without a DC logo in the corner. There's really no need to vote on an image, and we can use more than one image in the infobox. —Topher 02:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Left Handed? In the episode Phineas and Ferb Get Busted we see Ferb trying to get the tools with his left hand, can this mean that he is left handed? I will post a picture as soon as I watch it again and get a screen shot. The same thing can be said about Phineas although he used his right hand. Any thoughts on this anyone.—ard11230 03:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Here are the pictures I am talking about, the first one of them dry and the second one of them wet —ard11230 09:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I must say you might have a point. I was just watching part of the episode Rollercoaster and he used a tool with his left hand. However, I must say that when he uses the the hammer, he is using the right hand to hold the hammer and the left one to hold the nail. We might need to contact more users in order to approve it. We might even have to watch the future episode that might be airing this Saturday in Diney XD in order to proof you might be right.(Examples:Chez Platypus and Don't Even Blink) -Perryfan001 6:36 PM March 31, 2009 Yeah, that's a good Idea. I might not be able to watch it since it isn't showing on Disney Channel and I don't have DisneyXD. Will look for it in youtube and other Disney sites will downloads. What about Phineas, Noticed anything about him?— 23:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) No. It seems that Phineas always writes with the right hand. So I'm thinking that we will only have to work with Ferb on this one.-Perryfan001 4:34 PM April 2,2009. Hey, Ardi, well first of all I saw your nickname. Ok, here it is,I was watching the episode of Tip of the Day and it came to my conclusion that Ferb uses both hands. I mean he has been using all of his hands to work so I came up with this conclusion. Anyway, I'll still will give you any information later. -User:Perryfan001 :Hi, I just wanted to ask what did you figure out and what was you're conclusion. I was just wondering since you didn't really make it clear.—Ardi 02:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, everytime Ferb needs to builds something big, he needs to use both hands. I figured it out since he is a skilled worker and a skilled worker might need to use both hands. The conclusion came from the way that I didn't see Ferb anywhere in the episode using only one hand. User:Perryfan001Perryfan 20:06 , 10 April ,2009 (UTC) ::: Do you or anyone else know an episode where Ferb had to shake hands or tried to shake hands with anyone? Perhaps we could look at him doing what normal kids would be doing, such as shaking hands, raising hands etc. and not extraordinary things he shouldn't be able to do.—Ardi 03:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :He tries to shake hands with Grandpa Clyde in Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face! to help. I believe it was his left hand. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :: Actually he used his right hand and in Rollercoaster he waved at Isabella with his right hand. If we put it to a tally that's 1 for left and 2 for right. Does anyone know any other episodes that can be used?—Ardi 03:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Clones A clone is a biological lifeform, robots cannot be considered clones. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC)